Senyuman di Senja Terakhir
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Sekedar kisah cinta singkat dari dua orang yang saling mencintai diakhir penghujung hidup keduanya. Ini bukan tentang berapa lama mereka akan terus bersama, tapi lebih kepada bagaimana membuat kebersamaan itu menjadi lebih bermakna meski hanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat./KIHYUN/BL/Typo dan GAJE/Don't Like, Don't Read oke!


**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Main Cast : Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning! : Typo, GAJE, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya!**

 **Note : Special Fic for Kyuhyun Birthday ? ﾟﾘﾊ**

 **"Senyuman Di Senja Terakhir"**

 **Story fic is Mine!**

Di senja sore hari itu. Tepat ditanggal 3 Februari, disalah satu sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang ada diSeol. Baru saja diadakan sebuah pesta kecil pernikahan yang amat sangat sederhana untuk kedua pasien istimewa yang memang sedang menjalani perawatan disana. Acara yang berlangsung itupun begitu sakral dan penuh kidmat, pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh dokter dan para suster yang merawat keduanya berlangsung dengan penuh haru, bahkan ada dari para perawat yang ikut menjadi salah satu saksi pernikahan itu sampai menangis tersedu. Tapi meski begitu pernikahan kecil untuk pasangan sejenis yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang masih dianggap tabu. Tetap saja suasana yang tercipta benar-benar penuh makna. Ditambah kalau hari ini juga salah satu pengantinnya tengah berulang tahun.

Dan kini sepasang pengantin baru itupun tengah duduk bersama dibangku halaman belakang rumah sakit yang ada disana. Keduanyapun menikmati senja sore yang indah dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia. Seorang pemuda dengan helai cokelatnya yang terlihat begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan seorang pria tampan berwajah datar dengan helai hitam arangnya yang merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif. Sangat terlihat jelas jika keduanya sedang bahagia. Apalagi ketika iris selelehan caramel milik pemuda manis yang dalam rengkuhan tersebut terlihat berbinar dan tatapan penuh kehangatan dari sepasang iris kelam pria tampan yang memeluknya nampak terlihat. Seolah lewat tatapan yang penuh bahagia, keduanya mengucap penuh rasa syukur yang tidak terkira pada sang pencipta.

"Kau tau, Kibum-ah. Aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini", suara dari seseorang yang berada dalam rengkuhan tersebut, memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tau Kyuhyunie. Karena aku juga sangat bahagia", sahutan dari pria yang dipanggil Kibum itupun membuat pemuda manis dalam pelukannya tersenyum amat sangat manis dengan pipi chubby yang merona. Menghiasi wajah pucat nya dengan indah.

"Kibum, gomawo. Untuk semuanya apapun itu. Jeongmal gomawo", Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada dada bidang pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi 'suami'nya. Membuat Kibum ikut merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang berterima kasih? Karena kau mau tetap bertahan dan mendampingiku selalu disini", dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat yang paling disukainya didunia itu. Dan medongakan kepalanya untuk menatap lekat wajah Kibumienya.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda milik keduanya saling bertemu dan menyelami kedalam iris masing-masing seolah tengah mencari jawaban apapun yang ada didalam hati keduanya. Satu jawaban yang meski tidak terucap secara lisan tapi bisa dipahami oleh hati mereka. Ya, karena bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan melupakan semua kisah mereka yang menurut keduanya begitu indah. Meski saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu hal itu sedikit menggelikan. Terutama untuk Kibum karena dihari bersejarah pertemuan mereka waktu dulu Kyuhyun mengira dirinya yang tengah berdiri ditepi danau dekat rumah sakit hendak bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri kedalam danau.

Otomatis saat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang dibalut pakaian rumah sakit sama seperti yang dikenakannya menerjang tubuh tegap miliknya, Kibum yang memang berdiri terlalu menepi sontak saja kehilangan keseimbangannya pada akhirnya membuat keduanya sama-sama terjebur ke dalam danau. Niat Kyuhyun yang ingin menolong, malah membuat keduanya basah kuyup saat itu. Dan untungnya seorang perawat yang memang sedang mencari keberadaan pasien nakalnya tersebut melihat kejadian naas itu dan langsung bergegas menyelamatkan mereka.

kyuhyun sendiri setiap membayangkan pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, kadang sering kali membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Merutuki betapa pabbo nya pikiran jeniusnya kala itu. Tapi pemuda manis dengan mata bulat bak boneka tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali tindakan sok taunya waktu dirinya ternyata salah sangka. Ya, meski Kyuhyun juga harus mengalami collaps setelahnya. Tapi walau begitu Kyuhyun tetap mensyukurinya, karena jika tidak mungkin baik Kibum dan dirinya tidak akan sampai seperti sekarang diakhir penghujung kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu hal yang paling keduanya syukuri diatas semua rasa sakit yang hampir setiap hari keduanya rasakan karena sesuatu yang terus menggerogoti tubuh mereka.

Tidak perlu banyak kata untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Karena hanya dengan saling pandang satu sama lain saja keduanya bisa tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pikiran mereka. Sama halnya ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling mengetahui keadaan masing-masing. Yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kibum merasa bersyukur akan sakit yang dideritanya, dan yang membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan kembali untuk terus berjuang bersama seseorang yang dicintainya. Karena bagaimanapun diantara keduanya Kyuhyunlah penghuni rumah sakit paling lama dibanding Kibumnya. Karena Kibum datang dan dirawat setelah satu tahun Kyuhyun sudah berada disana.

Perlahan kedua tangan kokoh milik Kibum menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun, memperhatikan setiap detail wajah dari orang yang begitu dicintainya. Dari alis tebalnya, sepasang iris caramel hangat miliknya, hidung mancung nya dan bibir yang biasanya merona kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Oh dan jangan lupakan pipi chubby miliknya, eh, Kibum tertegun ketika dirasanya pipi putih belahan jiwanya ini nampak lebih tirus? Pria tampan tersebut bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika pipi itu sedikit memerah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kibumnya, ia pun mengikuti apa yang Kibum lakukan, menangkup wajah tampan tapi datar milik suaminya. Dan tersenyum begitu amat lembut, membuat tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun tau, sangat tau kalau Kibum memang sudah menyadarinya, tentang kondisinya yang memang setiap harinya terus menurun. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau melihat Kibum dengan wajah ketakutan karena takut kehilangan. Karena jika bisa meminta Kyuhyun ingin kibumnya tetap tersenyum saat ia pergi nanti.

"Gwenchana Bumie. Aku baik-baik saja saat ini", ujar Kyuhyun mantap, meski sejatinya tubuh kurus itu memberontak sakit.

Kibum hanya menatap intens wajah suaminya yang memang semakin pucat. Tanpa bertanya pun jelas Kibum tau kalau ia sedang kesakitan.

"Ya, aku tau", dan setelahnya Kibum menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan saling menempelkan benda kenyal milik keduanya. Dan Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kibum, sehingga membuat ciuman manis itu semakin dalam. Tapi tidak ada nafsu disana, karena ciuman tersebut begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Seolah keduanya tengah saling menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Tentang Kyuhyun yang ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan tentang Kibum yang berusaha untuk merelakan.

Pagutan Keduanyapun terlepas. Kibum langsung membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Tatapan iris sekelam malamnya menatap langit yang semakin menampakkan semburat jingga yang indah dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh kurus dalam dekapannya dengan posesif. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat ketika dirasanya tubuh Kyuhyunya sedikit menggigil.

"Kibum", suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lemah ditelinga Kibum.

"Hn..",

"Aku lelah sekali", aku Kyuhyun jujur. Karena sungguh tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ujung kakinya begitu dingin dan mati rasa.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau merasa hangat", Kibum tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengarnya berbicara demikian. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri tidak sadar entah sejak kapan pandangannya mulai berkabut?.

"Kibum ..", lagi. Dan sampai disini Kyuhyun juga mulai merasa kalau lututnya mulai mati rasa.

"Ya",

"Aku ingin punya anak dan merawatnya bersamamu hingga kita memiliki cucu yang banyak darinya", meski mata bulat itu masih memancarkan binar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan kalau matanya mulai terasa berat.

"Kita adopsi anak saja kalau begitu, besok kita ke panti asuhan kalau perlu", Kyuhyun terkekeh lemah. Tapi kibum malah merasakan airmatanya yang mulai mengalir. 'Ku mohon tunggulah sampai esok tiba'. Harap Kibum dalam hatinya, meski ia tau itu tidak mungkin terkabul.

"Kim Kibum ..", dan demi apapun sampai disini Kibum sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan sesaknya. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara orang yang dicintainya semakin melemah.

"Ne", Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu saat mendengar suara Kibumnya sedikit bergetar. Tapi Kibum malah merasakan kalau airmatanya kini bahkan sudah mengalir dikedua belah pipinya. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan dingin tersebut mulai merambat ke perutnya.

"Kau harus tau, kalau aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae Kibum", dan kibum semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyunya yang memang dirasanya semakin menggigil. Isak tangis pun mulai terdengar, persetan jika dirinya dianggap lemah. Karena sungguh ini terasa begitu menyesakkan jiwanya.

"Nado Kyu, saranghae jeongmal saranghae baby", sebuah senyum yang amat manis terlihat begitu indah diwajah yang semakin pucat milik Kyuhyun saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Meski airmata kini sudah mengalir deras dikedua sudut matanya.

Tapi tetap saja perasaannya begitu sangat bahagia sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sangat mensyukurinya karena sungguh Tuhan sudah begitu baik telah memberinya seseorang untuk menemaninya dipenghujung akhir kisah perjalanan hidupnya. Kisah indah yang singkat tapi penuh makna disisa waktu hidup yang dimilikinya.

"Kibum, gomawo. Untuk semua kisah indah kita yang singkat ini. Jeongmal gomawo, saranghae nomu joah", dan tangis Kibum semakin pecah ketika mata bulat Kyuhyun kini akhirnya terpejam sempurna. Apalagi Kibum juga merasakan sudah tidak adanya detak lembut yang tadi masih bisa sedikit dirasakannya walau begitu lemah.

Kibum terisak hebat, dengan memeluk tubuh belahan jiwanya, orang yang dicintainya begitu dalam. Tubuh yang kini sudah ditinggal pemiliknya ketempat yang jauh lebih baik. Langit sudah mulai menggelap karena kini senja sudah kembali pada keperaduannya. Tapi Kibum masih tetap berada disana, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyunya yang semakin terasa dingin.

Dan sejenak Kibum memperhatikan wajah pucat dan dingin Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa Kyuhyunya begitu indah dan cantik, apalagi ketika Kibum menyadari bahwa seulas senyum tipis menghias wajah sang 'istri' yang bahkan belum ada setengah hari dinikahinya tersebut nampak terlihat mempesona. Senyum terakhir yang menutup kisah perjalanan hidup sekaligus cintanya. Tanda bukti betapa disaat terakhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Kibum pun tanpa sadar mengukir senyum tipis sembari menatap wajah Kyuhyunya, sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan Kibum merendahkan kepalanya dan menyejajarkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga sang istri untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir yang akan menemani perjalanan baru orang yang dicintainya,

"Nado saranghae yeobo. Berbahagialah selalu disana eoh, dan aku juga akan berusaha bahagia disini sebelum aku menyusul mu nanti. Dan selamat ulang tahun istriku, Kim Kyuhyun. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo".

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat untuk terakhir kalinya Kibum berikan untuk istri tercintanya. Sekaligus sebagai penutup akhir dari perjalanan kisah cinta keduanya yang begitu singkat dan indah.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Toloooongg jangan marahi saya karena dihari spesial Kyu bukannya bikin yang Happy End malah tercipta fic Angst yang begitu nista ini, Mianhae...😭😭😭😭

Oh ya ingat kalau sudah baca tinggalkan jejak oke, Gomawo 😊


End file.
